tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Desperate Housewives
Category:Programs | image = | format = | running time = 60 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = ABC | seasons = 8 | number of episodes = 187 | production company = ABC Studios Touchstone Television Cherry Alley Productions | executive producers = Marc Cherry; George W. Perkins; David Grossman; Sabrina Wind; Larry Shaw; Bob Daily; John Pardee; Joey Murphy; Matt Berry; David Flebotte; Kevin Murphy; Marco Pennette; Chris Black; Lori Kirkland; Michael Edelstein; Tom Spezialy; Josann McGibbon; Sara Parriott; Charles Pratt, Jr.; Sheila R. Lawrence; Anne Flett-Giordano; Chuck Ranberg; Peter Lefcourt | producers = Charles Skouras, III; Stephanie Hagen; Alexandra Cunningham; Jeff Greenstein; Dana N. Wilson; Joe Keenan; Jamie Gorenberg; John Blair; Annie Weisman; Kevin Etten; Susan Nirah Jaffe; Charles Pratt, Jr.; Ellen Herman; Julia Sweeney; Bruce Zimmerman; Jeffrey Richman; Patty Lin; Tracey Stern; Katie Ford | principal cast = Teri Hatcher; Felicity Huffman; Marcia Cross; Eva Longoria; Nicollette Sheridan; Steven Culp; Alfre Woodard; Vanessa Williams; Ricardo Chavira; Mark Moses; Andrea Bowen; Jesse Metcalfe; Doug Savant; Cody Kasch; Richard Burgi; Kyle MacLachlan; Dana Delany; Neal McDonough; Shawn Pyfrom; Drea de Matteo; Maiara Walsh; Kathryn Joosten; Kevin Rahm; Tuc Watkins; Jonathan Cake; Charles Mesure; Kaili Say; Madison De La Garza; Brenda Strong; James Denton; Lyndsy Fonseca; Joy Lauren; Mehcad Brooks; Josh Henderson; Jeffrey Nordling; Beau Mirchoff; Shane Kinsman; Charlie Carver; Brent Kinsman; Max Carver; Zane Huett; Joshua Logan Moore; Page Kennedy; Nashawn Kearse; Roger Bart; Rachel Fox; Dylan Cline; Jordan Cline; Darien Pinkerton; Kerstin Pinkerton; Kendall Applegate; Darcy Rose Byrnes; Mason Vale Cotton | 1st = October 3rd, 2004 | last = May 13th, 2012 }} Episodes Notes & Trivia * Series created by Marc Cherry. Cherry got his start in television as a staff writer on the 1990s comedy series The Golden Girls. He is also the creator of The 5 Mrs. Buchanans. * Seasons 1-3 were co-produced by Touchstone Television. Seasons 4-8 were co-produced by ABC Studios. * There were also five recap episodes of the show produced. * The series takes place in the fictional town of Fairview. The state in which Fairview is located has been left deliberately ambiguous, as the stories from Desperate Housewives could realistically take place just about anywhere. Home Video Link selections as they become available. * Desperate Housewives: The Complete First Season * Desperate Housewives: The Complete Second Season * Desperate Housewives: The Complete Third Season * Desperate Housewives: The Complete Fourth Season * Desperate Housewives: The Complete Fifth Season * Desperate Housewives: The Complete Sixth Season * Desperate Housewives: The Complete Seventh Season * Desperate Housewives: The Complete Eighth Season See also External Links * * Desperate Housewives at Wikipedia * * * Desperate Housewives at the Desperate Housewives Wiki ---- Category: /Miscellaneous Category:2000s/Programs Category:2010s/Programs Category:2004/Premieres Category:2012/Cancellations Category:ABC Category:Cherry Alley Productions Category:Touchstone Television Category:Marc Cherry Category:Nathan Fillion Category:David Grossman Category:Teri Hatcher Category:Felicity Huffman Category:Marcia Cross Category:Eva Longoria Category:Nicollette Sheridan Category:Steven Culp Category:Alfre Woodard Category:Vanessa Williams Category:Ricardo Chavira Category:Andrea Bowen Category:Jesse Metcalfe Category:Doug Savant Category:Kyle MacLachlan Category:Dana Delany Category:Neal McDonough Category:Kathryn Joosten Category:Brenda Strong Category:James Denton Category:Lyndsy Fonseca Category:Charlie Carver Category:Max Carver Category:Darcy Rose Byrnes Category:Jeffrey Nordling Category:Danny Elfman Category:Gary Cole Category:Joanna Cassidy Category:Julie Benz Category:Marla Sokoloff Category:Miguel Ferrer Category:Roselyn Sanchez Category:Michael Dempsey